Just The Two Of Us
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: That night, I don't think one wink I slept as I slipped out my bed, to your crib I crept. Touched your head gently, felt my heart melt cause I knew I loved you more than life itself.


Wow. This is my longest songfic to date, and it's for the last person I would have thought I'd write a songfic for. LOL. I've been working on this beast for about a week now, and listening to Will Smith's Just The Two Of Us the entire time (which I don't own, of course). When I started watching Psych, I hated Lassiter. Now I've grown very fond of the man, and I decided to write this songfic about him. The ships in here are Lassiet and Shules, but that's not the important thing. It's about Lassiter and his kid. So enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

PsychPsychPsychPsychPsych

Carlton Lassiter never liked hospitals.

For him, hospitals meant death, not life. How many times had he been here after a fellow officer had been wounded? Too many times that officer didn't walk out of there, reminding Lassiter of his own mortality.

Now he was in one again, and there was screaming and blood and oh, God, he was going to be sick.

Then suddenly the screaming stopped, and the air was sucked from his lungs as the doctor held a tiny, screaming, messy little person in his practiced hands.

"It's a boy!"

He couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't breathe.

Then the baby, now wrapped in a blue blanket, was placed in his arms. For the first time, he looked down at his son's face, and he knew that he would die for the child cradled in his arms.

"Carlton..." a weary voice called.

Finally broken out of his trance, Lassiter looked up from his son, at the woman in the bed. She held her arms out, and he carried the newborn slowly to her side.

With a tired smile, Juliet took the baby into her arms and cuddled him close. "Matthew…" She had a son. It was not the way she had ever thought she would start a family, but she did not regret her son at all. "Matthew Carlton Lassiter."

Letting out a slow breath, Lassiter dropped into the chair by her bed. He was exhausted, but adrenaline coursed through his body. His son was finally there, and both mother and child were safe. He ran his hands over his face, still shaking slightly.

Juliet held her son for a little while, before exhaustion finally got the better of her. She handed the baby back to Carlton, then finally slept.

As Juliet slept, Lassiter leaned back in the chair and studied his son's red face. He was small enough to fit in the palms of his father's hands. Lassiter sniffled, overwhelmed by the events of the day.

"I won't let anything ever happen to you," he whispered, running a light finger over his son's cheek. He knew he wasn't the best man in the world, but he did know that he was willing to die before he let anything happen to his son. He hoped that was enough.

But he couldn't help wondering if he was strong enough to do this. Here was this little person, completely dependant on him to love and teach him, to guide him and help him become the best man he possibly could be. Lassiter himself had not had the best example as far as fathers went. But at least he could say he knew what not to do with his son. He would try to be more like Hank, who had really been the only good paternal influence in his life. And Hank had been a great role model, an example to follow.

He just had to be strong enough to be that sort of example for his brand new baby boy.

_From the first time the doctor _

_Placed you in my arms_

_I knew I'd meet death _

_Before I let you meet harm_

_Although questions arose in my mind_

_Would I be man enough?_

_Against wrong, choose right_

_And be standing up_

That night, Lassiter felt excited and terrified as he followed alongside Juliet's wheelchair. She was holding the baby in her arms as a nurse pushed them toward the hospital's exit. Everything had gone as well as it possibly could have, and now they were taking the next step.

They were going home.

As they got closer to the exit, he started to feel anxious. Once they left the hospital, it would be all on them. They would be raising their son by themselves. And screwing up that little life terrified Lassiter.

They got outside, and Lassiter barely remembered to thank the nurse as he helped Juliet stand up. He had brought the car as close to the hospital exit as he could, after fighting for nearly an hour to get his son's carseat in just right.

Once they reached the car, Lassiter pulled the passenger's side door open for Juliet. Then he gently took their son into his arms, still in awe of this life they had created together.

Juliet watched them for a moment with a soft smile. Then she slid into the passenger's seat.

Lassiter kissed his son's tiny forehead, then carefully placed him in his carseat. After buckling the newborn in and making sure everything was in place, Lassiter finally closed the door and hurried to the driver's side of the car. He was nervous, but he looked forward to having Juliet and Matthew at home.

Juliet smiled as she watched Matthew's carseat in the review mirror. "He's amazing," she murmured.

A smile cracked Lassiter's gruff features. "Perfect." He started the car and pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

Maybe it was just his nerves, but as they got out onto the highway, it seemed to Lassiter that everyone and his brother was on the road tonight. And to him, they were all driving dangerously, unaware of the precious cargo in the backseat of Lassiter's Buick.

He gripped the steering wheel in a white knuckle grip as another reckless kid flew by. "Idiot," he growled, his blood pressure rising dangerously.

Sensing his anger, Juliet reached out and gently touched his arm. "Calm down, Carlton," she murmured wearily.

"I have half a mind to put on my siren..."

She smiled in quiet amusement. "Don't. We'll get home safely."

He wasn't so sure, with all the idiot drivers that were on the road tonight.

But just as Juliet had promised, they reached his apartment building safely. It was late, and he was happy to find no unfamiliar cars parked nearby. He wanted Juliet to rest, not to entertain guests.

Juliet slid carefully out of the car, yawning.

"Go inside, Juliet. I'll get the baby and everything else."

She considered arguing, but with Carlton Lassiter, there was no point. So she nodded and headed into the apartment building.

Lassiter took his time taking his son's carseat out of the car, and by the time he finally got upstairs, Juliet was asleep in their bed.

Moving as quietly as he could, Lassiter kicked his shoes off by the door. Then he took the baby out of the carseat and set the carseat on the floor.

The baby was sleeping, and Lassiter felt his heart melt all over again as he laid his newborn son in the bassinette by the bed he shared with Juliet.

As he stood there, a sleepy voice called out to him.

"Carlton, come to bed."

He hesitated before finally moving away from the bassinette and sliding into bed with Juliet.

_From the hospital _

_That first night_

_Took an hour _

_Just to get the carseat in right_

_People driving all fast _

_Got me kinda upset_

_Got you home safe_

_Placed you in your bassinette_

He stayed in the bed for a while, listening to the familiar sound of Juliet's breathing and the soft sounds his sleeping son made in the bassinette.

But he was still wide awake, and finally he got back out of the bed, silently slipping up to the bassinette.

The baby was sleeping, his tiny chest rising and falling with each breath he took.

Lassiter hesitated for a moment, then finally reached down and placed a tender hand against the baby's head.

In that single moment, it really hit him. He was a father. He had a son, a son who was counting on him to love him and guide him.

And in that same moment, he realized that he had never loved anyone as much as he loved his tiny son.

His life didn't even matter as much as he once thought it had. His little boy had captured his heart, and he knew that his life no longer belonged to him.

_That night, I don't think _

_One wink I slept_

_As I slipped out my bed _

_To your crib I crept_

_Touched your head gently _

_Felt my heart melt_

_Cause I knew I loved you _

_More than life itself_

Standing by his son's crib, listening to both his woman and his child breathing, Lassiter felt the urge to do something he hadn't done in years.

Pray.

Without making a sound, he dropped to his knee by the crib, keeping his eyes on Matthew's sleeping form. He had been through hell in his life, but now it was as if God was making it up to him. He had a perfect, healthy son, and the woman who had given him to him.

Lassiter bowed his head, absently rubbing the back of his neck with a large hand.

So many thoughts ran through his mind, so many words of thanks and gratitude. Here in front of him was his chance to make everything right in his life. He had a chance to prove that he was a good man, by making his son an even better man. He had a chance to do something good for the world. And he could prove that, despite his own lack of a good father, he could be a great dad.

Letting out a deep breath, Lassiter said a prayer for the first time in far too long. He prayed that he would be everything that his son needed, and that Juliet needed.

He prayed he could give his son all he needed. Love, strength, integrity, loyalty. He hoped that Matthew would have Juliet's intelligence, and her incredible heart. To him, the tiny newborn already resembled Juliet, and that was a good thing.

At least, to him it was.

_Then to my knees_

_And I begged the Lord, please_

_Let me be a good daddy_

_All he needs_

_Love, knowledge, discipline, too_

_I pledge my life to you_

As he finished the prayer, he stood up again. The baby was still sleeping peacefully.

Once again standing over his son's crib, Lassiter reached down and touched the baby's soft cheek. He had never held anything so small and fragile, and it terrified him. But at the same time, this was the life he and Juliet had created together, proof of one exquisite moment in time. Their son.

His son.

"I promise, no matter what happens, I'll always be here for you, Matthew," Lassiter whispered, breaking the silence of the night. And that was one promise he would never, ever allow himself to break. His son would always know that there was one person in his life who would always love him unconditionally, for the rest of his life. Matthew would always be first, and he would never doubt it. Lassiter would never let him doubt it.

"I love you, son."

He stood there for a little while longer, just watching his innocent son sleep. Then he finally went back to his own bed, pulling Juliet into his arms.

But for the rest of the first night his entire family was home, Lassiter did not sleep.

_Just the two of us_

_We can make it if we try_

_Just the two of us_

_Just the two of us_

_Just the two of us_

_Building castles in the sky_

_Just the two of us_

_You and I_

"Daddy."

Lassiter groaned softly and rolled over in his bed.

The little voice persisted. "Daddy..."

A little hand came to rest against his face, and Lassiter forced his eyes open. Matthew's bright blue eyes beamed at him from under a mop of thick curls.

Lassiter smiled, then groaned when he caught a glimpse of the alarm clock. Just after five. There used to be a time when he wasn't in bed past five, but that was all before his son came along. Now he enjoyed every chance he got to linger in his bed, which was not often.

He still couldn't believe that his son was five years old. It seemed like just yesterday that he and Juliet had brought Matt home for the first time.

Matt scrambled into the big bed, grinning brightly at his father. "I'm hungry, Daddy!"

Lassiter groaned. "Matt, go back to sleep for a while."

Matt pouted. "But the sun's up!"

Lassiter took a moment to study his son. He had his mother's eyes and her smile, but he had his nose and ears. He had always been self conscious about his own ears, and he hoped his son wouldn't have that same problem. Tiny fingers, tiny toes... Matt reminded Lassiter of himself in so many different ways.

He was going to be tall, like his dad. But he was sweet and caring, which was certainly not something he had gotten from Lassiter. That was all Juliet.

Never in his life had Lassiter thought he could love one person so much. That he could receive unconditional love in return. But with his baby boy, all he had to do was be himself. Matt loved him because he was, and he loved Matt just because he was Matt. Matt brought about a peace in his life that Lassiter had never known he could have. He filled a part of Lassiter that, until his arrival into his life, Lassiter had never known could be filled.

Matt pouted again, and Lassiter finally laughed and sat up. "Okay, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Waffles!"

Lassiter swung his legs over the side of the bed and watched as Matt scrambled out of the room.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

_Five years old_

_Bringing comedy_

_Every time I look at you _

_I think, man a little me_

_Just like me, wait and see_

_Gonna be tall_

_Makes me laugh _

_Cause you got your dad's ears and all_

After fixing two waffles and cutting them up for Matthew, Lassiter poured a cup of milk and placed it in front of Matthew. Then he added syrup to the waffles and set the plate in front of Matthew.

"Thank you, Daddy!"

Lassiter ruffled his son's hair affectionately before going to start a pot of coffee for himself.

Today was Saturday, his favorite day of the week. Unless something broke loose in a current case, or some other annoying distraction, he had the entire day to spend with his little boy. And that made him happy.

It used to be that he hated Saturdays, for the same reasons that he now loved them. Saturdays once were a lonely time for him, often finding him with nothing to do. Sometimes there was the occasional bad blind date, but more often than not, Lassiter found himself at the shooting range on Saturdays.

Now his weekends were reserved for Matt, with very few exceptions when he had to go into work. And when he did, it was always a struggle for him.

Matt stuffed a piece of his waffle into his mouth, then held up his fork. "Oh, no!" he squealed. "Please don't, Mr. Fork!"

He stabbed the waffle with his fork and declared, "No, waffles. I must!"

Lassiter laughed, shaking his head. Very few things in the world brought him joy and pleasure anymore. And none brought as much happiness as his son did.

At one time, all he needed was to close a big case, or a few hours at a firing range. Now all he had to do was look into his son's eyes to know that he was loved, and that he was special to someone in the world.

Matt was, without a doubt, the best thing Carlton Lassiter had ever done in his life.

He poured himself a cup of coffee and joined Matt at the table. "Stop playing with your food and eat it, son," he said firmly.

Matt gave his dad a syrupy grin, and Lassiter melted all over again.

Every time he looked into his son's eyes, he felt this impossible rush of joy. Knowing that he had created this little person amazed and astounded him. It was hard at times, but he knew he would never change anything that had to do with Matt.

His little boy was full of potential, and Lassiter was determined to help Matt live up to that potential. He could be anything in the world, and Lassiter couldn't wait to see what he would do.

_Sometimes I wonder, what you gonna be?_

_A general, a doctor, maybe a MC_

_I wanna kiss you all the time_

_But I will test that butt when you cut outta line_

_True that, uh uh uh, why you do that?_

_I try to be a tough dad, but you be making me laugh_

_Crazy joy _

_When I see the eyes of my baby boy_

Whatever Matt wanted to do in life, he would have his dad's support. He hadn't had the best examples as far as fathers went, but he would teach his son how to be a good man.

He would teach him how to treat a woman, how to be the best he could, and how to be a good father. He would have dignity, honor, and integrity.

Lassiter would show Matt that it was okay to lose, as long as he did the best he possibly could. There was no shame in that, even if his own father had taught him to never lose. It was one of the things that drove his overly competitive spirit, and he didn't want Matt to be like that. He would lose in life, and he would know how to handle it gracefully. Like a man.

Before Matt came along, all that Lassiter cared about was being the best cop he could be. Now that was second, after showing Matt how to be the best man he could be.

He would even show Matt that it was okay to cry. As a child, whenever Lassiter cried, it was inevitably followed by a beating. Matt would never know that fear. He wouldn't allow it. Matt would be allowed to express himself without fear of punishment, and it would help him to be a better person.

Matt finished his breakfast, then slid out of the chair and ran to his dad's side. "Love you, daddy!" he declared, scrambling into his dad's lap.

Lassiter wrapped his arms around his son, ignoring the sticky mess. "I love you, too, Matt," he murmured, hugging his boy tight.

And he never meant those words more than when he said them to his son.

_I pledge to you_

_I will always do_

_Everything I can, show you how to be a man_

_Dignity, integrity, honor and_

_I don't mind if you lose _

_Long as you came with it_

_And you can cry_

_Ain't no shame in it_

Monday afternoon, Lassiter's heart was heavy as he carried Matt up the front steps leading to a familiar two story house. He hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door.

There was a scream inside, followed by an unhappy wail and Shawn Spencer's scolding voice. That was something Lassiter had never thought he would hear.

Finally the door opened, and Juliet smiled at Lassiter. "Hey. Is it four already?"

He nodded, absently holding his sleeping son tighter to his chest.

For so long, he had thought that he and Juliet were supposed to be together. He loved her, and he was certain that she loved him. And they loved their son so much. But the arguments had started after her maternity leave ended. She wanted to come back to work as his partner. He wanted her to do something safer. Maybe he was a sexist pig, as some women had called him, but he really only had Juliet's best interest at heart.

But after Matt turned two, they split up. And it really came as no surprise when she found her way into Shawn Spencer's arms. Now they were married (he had wanted to marry Juliet, but it just didn't seem to be in the cards). And Spencer had grown up after settling down with Juliet. In the three years since then, she had given him twin boys, and more recently, a baby girl.

And Lassiter couldn't help wishing that they had lasted.

Juliet held her arms out. "Did you two have a good time?"

Lassiter nodded. Ever since they broke up, they had managed to work out a schedule that suited both of them. Juliet had transferred to another department, a move that he had wanted years ago. Now he just missed her.

And with Matt starting kindergarten in the fall, a knot had formed in Lassiter's gut. One that couldn't be removed. He did not want to be one of those fathers who only saw their kid on the weekend. He didn't want to be a deadbeat father, and he didn't want to drag the courts into this. He had to trust Juliet to do right by him. But he couldn't help the fear he felt that he would lose his baby boy.

"I'm glad."

Finally he leaned forward, gently placing Matt in his mother's arms. Another thing that troubled him was that Spencer was the other half raising his son. For the longest time, Lassiter had been angry. And when Juliet gave birth, he worried that Matthew wouldn't get the attention he deserved. But while those fears still lurked in the back of his mind, they had been lessened. Matt was happy and safe, and that was all Lassiter ever cared about.

Things hadn't worked out between himself and Juliet, but Matt had been conceived in love. They made things work, and Matt was a happy, healthy little guy. That was all that mattered.

He was there for his son, and Matt knew it. He would never, ever walk out on his boy or abandon him. He would always be there.

Matt would never have to wonder if his father loved him. Lassiter would make sure of that.

_It didn't work out _

_With me and your mom_

_But yo, push come to shove_

_You was conceived in love_

_So if the world attacks _

_And you slide off track_

_Remember one fact: _

_I got your back_

_Just the two of us_

_We can make it if we try_

_Just the two of us_

_Just the two of us_

_Just the two of us_

_Building castles in the sky_

_Just the two of us_

_You and I_

The following Friday, Lassiter did something out of character for himself.

He took a personal day.

A lot of things had been weighing heavily on his mind lately, especially Matt and the fact that he would be starting kindergarten soon.

So he spoke with Chief Vick and took one of his accumulated vacation days. Then he drove to Henry Spencer's house to pick up his boy.

That was something that still surprised him. Since they all had to work, Lassiter knew that someone would have to watch the children. And when Juliet told him that Henry had offered to watch all of the children, including Matthew, Lassiter had been touched by the older man's generosity.

After picking Matt up from Henry's home, Lassiter drove back to his apartment. He had a surprise for his boy.

They finally got home, and after helping his son out of his jacket, Lassiter knelt down in front of Matt and grinned. "I have something for you."

Matt lit up. "What is it?"

Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a computer game and held it up for Matt to see.

"101 Dalmatians!" Matt grabbed the game and squealed. "Thank you, Daddy!"

Lassiter laughed and hugged his boy. "You're welcome, son."

He watched Matt take off toward his room, where his toys were. Lassiter knew that sometimes he went a little overboard and spoiled Matt, but Matt was his only child. He made sure that it wouldn't go to Matt's head, and he wouldn't be one of those brats Lassiter couldn't stand. Matt would have nice things, but he would appreciate them and understand how lucky he was to have them.

And when he was a child, Lassiter's own family didn't have much. He wanted Matt to have everything he needed and wanted, at least while he was with his father.

He refused to let his son want for anything, especially his time and affection.

_It's a full-time job to be a good dad_

_You got so much more stuff than I had_

_I gotta study just to keep with the changin times_

_101 Dalmatians on your CD-ROM_

_See me-I'm tryin to pretend I know_

_On my PC where that CD go_

Later that night, Lassiter lay in his bed, wide awake as he stared at the ceiling above him. He had put Matt to bed hours ago, after letting him play his new game for a little while and playing outside.

He had a lot of energy for a five year old, and usually Lassiter would be asleep after his head hit the pillow. But for some reason, sleep eluded him.

Something was troubling him, but he wasn't sure what. He was caught up on his paperwork, they had no pressing cases waiting to take him from his son. Everything was right in his little world. Or so it seemed.

There was always another shoe waiting to drop and take away everything Lassiter held dear. He just knew it.

A sudden scream made Lassiter shoot upright in his bed, and terror gripped him. Matt...

Throwing himself out of bed, he ran out of the room and down the hall, into his boy's room. "Matt!"

Matt was sitting up in his bed, tears streaming down his face. "Daddy!"

Lassiter rushed to the bed and sat down, pulling his son against his chest. "Matt..." He wrapped his arms tightly around his crying son and kissed his head. "Shh..." His voice was soothing as he gently patted his son's back.

Matt wrapped his little arms around his dad's neck and held on for dear life.

Shifting in the bed, Lassiter leaned back against the wall, settling Matt against his chest. "It's okay, son... Everything's okay."

His little boy was upset, and it troubled Lassiter that he wouldn't always be able to be there for his young son. He never wanted his boy to go through the pain of not having a father in his life. And especially in his line of work, there were no guarantees that he would come home.

He kissed Matt's head and closed his eyes.

Finally Matt started to calm down, and even after he fell asleep, Lassiter stayed right where he was. He could not bring himself to let go of his son just yet.

_But yo, ain't nothin' promised_

_One day I'll be gone_

_Feel the strife_

_But trust life does go on_

"Daddy, how come you don't live with me and Mommy?" Matt asked the next morning.

Lassiter almost choked on his coffee. It had been a long night for him, and he was looking forward to taking Matt out to a park after breakfast. He hadn't anticipated this.

Matt watched him with hauntingly familiar eyes. His fork was gripped in his little fist, and a plate of half eaten pancakes sat in front of him.

Taking a deep breath, Lassiter sat down by his son. "Why do you ask that, son?"

Matt looked down at his pancakes. "Cause..."

"Because why?" Lassiter gently prodded.

"Michael and Jude and Cecilia's mommy and daddy live together."

Lassiter sighed softly. Matt didn't understand why Juliet and Shawn's children had both of their parents living together, and he and Juliet didn't. Was he ready to deal with all of this, to explain this to his young son? "Because... your mom and I love each other... but..." He struggled for the right words, something he'd never been very good at.

Matt studied him patiently, waiting for an explanation.

"Buddy, your mom and I just couldn't live together," he finally said. "It's better this way. We're both happy, and you're happy, right?"

Matt nodded slowly.

"We're all happy this way. Not all families are the same. But you know what?"

"What?"

"You're very lucky. You have me and your mom, Shawn, Uncle Gus, Henry, and Uncle Buzz. And you have your brothers and your sister. Not every little boy has so many people who care about him."

Matt finally smiled. "Yeah!"

When he resumed eating his food, Lassiter relaxed and ran his hand over his face. That conversation had been easy, compared to what was coming later down the road. Lassiter could hope that his little boy would never have his heart broken, or break a heart. But he knew that it would happen eventually.

_But just in case _

_It's my place to impart_

_One day, some girl's _

_Gonna break your heart_

_And ooh, ain't no pain _

_Like from the opposite sex_

_Gonna hurt bad_

_But don't take it out on the next, son_

He knew that his boy would eventually have to deal with the wrong kind of people. People who would break his heart, lie to him, and take away from his innocence.

As badly as Lassiter wanted to protect him from all of that, he knew he couldn't. And that broke his heart.

One day, his son would go off into the world, and Lassiter just had to trust that he would be just fine. Just like other parents before him, he had to believe that Matt would take his lessons with him and lead the amazing life Lassiter knew he was meant to.

He would deal with losers, people who would mistreat him and hurt him. But unlike his father, Matt would know how to handle that. He would learn how to ignore some things, and let others go. He would succeed in whatever he wanted in life. He would be just fine.

He would be fine.

_Throughout life people will make you mad_

_Disrespect you and treat you bad_

_Let God deal with the things they do_

_Cause hate in your heart will consume you, too_

That night, after feeding Matt dinner and giving him a bath, Lassiter helped him into clean pajamas and read to him from one of the many books on his book shelf.

Then he tucked his son in and kissed his head. "Did you say your prayers, Matt?"

Matt nodded, yawning.

"That's my boy." Lassiter ran one rough hand over his son's dark hair.

Matt's eyelids fluttered as he struggled against the pull of sleep. "I love you, Daddy."

Lassiter smiled, his heart swelling with love and pride. "I love you, too, son." His father had never said those words to Lassiter, and for his entire life he had wondered if his father did in fact love him. He refused to let his son feel that same unhappiness and longing. So he always told his son that he loved him. He didn't let a day pass without saying those words, even if he was with his mother. He would call before bedtime and tell Matt how much he loved him.

He loved his little boy more than anything in the world. To him, Matt was living proof that dreams did come true. He and Juliet had conceived Matt in love, and they would be forever bound by flesh and bone proof of that single moment. And since his arrival, Matt had captured his father's once cold heart entirely.

Just a few years ago, Lassiter had thought his life was completed by his job. Now he knew that he was truly complete as he watched his son fall asleep in front of him.

And just as he had done five years ago, he closed his eyes and sighed. Then he said a silent prayer of thanks.

_Thank you, God, for my son_.

He reopened his eyes. Matt was sleeping peacefully in his bed, one hand resting beside his head and his lips parted slightly as he drew each breath.

"Good night, son."

_Always tell the truth _

_Say your prayers_

_Hold doors, pull out chairs_

_Easy on the swears_

_You're living proof that dreams come true_

_I love you and I'm here for you_

Lassiter watched his son sleep for a few more minutes before slipping out of the room. Then he went to his own room and laid down in his bed.

Maybe things didn't turn out the way he had hoped they would. He no longer had Juliet, but he had his son. He had his job, and he had friends that he was slowly opening up more to. He had a lot to be thankful for.

And that was more than he could say just a few short years ago. Before Juliet and Matthew came into his life.

He was a lucky man, and he knew he had a lot to be thankful for.

He turned onto his side and closed his eyes, a tired smile coming across his rugged features.

Indeed, he was a very lucky man.

_Just the two of us_

_We can make it if we try_

_Just the two of us_

_Just the two of us_

_Just the two of us_

_Building castles in the sky_

_Just the two of us_

_You and I_

_Just the two of us_

_Just the two of us_

_Just the two of us_

_Just the two of us_

_You and I _

_Just the two of us_

The End.

A/N: Whew. Quite a long one. I thought about breaking it up, but I didn't want to mess with the flow. I really like how this turned out, and I'm considering writing more like it. Whatcha guys think? Oh, and I based the Shules kids on saints. Michael is the patron saint of cops, Jude is the patron saint of lost causes (LOL, Shawn) and Cecelia is the patron saint of music. Like? Please review and let me know, and I'll write more of this! Thanks for reading!


End file.
